Itao Itsuji
Perfil thumb|250px|Itao Itsuji *'Nombre:' 板尾創路 (いたお いつじ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Itao Itsuji *'Profesión:' Actor, Director, Guionista *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Estatura: ' 177cm *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Cáncer *'Familia: Esposa y dos hijas *'Agencia:' Yoshimoto Creative Agency Dramas *Kansatsui Asagao (Fuji TV, 2019) *Ore no Sukato, Doko Itta? (NTV, 2019) ep.6-7 *The Naked Director (Netflix, 2019) *Oshii Keiji (NHK, 2019) *Giwaku (TV Asahi, 2019) *Dorokei (NTV, 2018) *Giver: Fukushu no Zoyosha (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.2 *Good Doctor (Fuji TV, 2018) *Headhunter (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.5 *Fringe Man (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Bokutachi ga Yarimashita (Fuji TV-KTV, 2017) *Hanzai Shokogun Season 2 (WOWOW, 2017) *Kirawareru Yuuki (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.7 *Kaseifu no Mitazono (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.1 *Eigyou Buchou Kira Natsuko (Fuji TV, 2016) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer (TBS, 2016) ep.4 *Saigo no Okurimono (NHK, 2016) *Natsuko Kira (Fuji TV, 2016) *Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016) *Ooku SP (Fuji TV, 2016) *Siren (Fuji TV-KTV, 2015) ep.1 *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) ep.7 *Mare (NHK, 2015) *Kabuka Bouraku (WOWOW, 2014) *Ao no Umi: Long Summer (Tokai TV-Fuji TV, 2014) *Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014) *Gin Nikan (NHK, 2014) *Chi no Shio (WOWOW, 2014) *Dark System Koi no Ouza Ketteisen (TBS, 2014) *Fukuie Keibuho no Aisatsu (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.5 *Koroshi no Joou Bachi (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Kazoku Game (Fuji TV, 2013) *Lady Joker (WOWOW, 2013) *Platinum Town (WOWOW, 2012) *Deka Kurokawa Suzuki (NTV, 2012) *Kenji Onijima Heihachiro (TV Asahi, 2010) *Hebi no Hito (WOWOW, 2010) *Kinoshita Bucho to Boku (NTV, 2010) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 4 (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tokyo DOGS (Fuji TV, 2009) ep.4 *Room of King (Fuji TV, 2008) *Shukan Maki Yoko (TV Tokyo, 2008) ep.3 *Torishimarare Yaku Shinnyu Shain (TBS, 2008) *Iryu 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) ep.1 *Machiben 2 (NHK, 2007) ep.4 *Sushi Oji! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Imo Tako Nankin (NHK, 2006-2007) *Zenibana (NTV, 2006) *Gekidan Engimono Nervous na Mushi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Onna no Ichidaiki The Second Night (Fuji TV, 2005) *Semishigure (NHK, 2003) *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001) ep. 1 *Hanamura Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2000, ep3) *Dear Woman (TBS, 1996) Peliculas Como actor *Oishii Kazoku (2019) *Nakimushi Shottan no Kiseki (2018) *Our Departures (2018) *Ashita ni Kakeru Hashi (2018) *The King of Minami The Movie (2017) *Aroused by Gymnopedies (2016) *Hold My Hand (2016) *Chinyuki (2016) *Fukigen na Kako (2016) *Sugihara Chiune (2015) *At Home (2015) *Tunnel of Love: The Place For Miracles (2015) *7 Days Report (2014) *Why Don't You Play in Hell? (2013) *Asa Hiru Ban (2013) *Diamond (2013) *Jinjin (2013) *Judas (2013) *Be My Slave (2012) *My House (2012) *I'm Flash! (2012) *Omelette Rice (2011) *Saya Zamurai (2011) *Gekko no Kamen (2011) *Denjin Zaborga (2011) *Oba: The Last Samurai (2011) *What a Wonderful Life!! (2011) (cameo) *Hebi no Hito (2010) *Neck (2010) *Bushido Sixteen (2010) *The King of Jail Breakers (2010) *Your Story (2009) *The Blood of Rebirth (2009) *Air Doll (2009) *Goo the Kung-Fusion Boy (2009) *Counterfeit (2009) *Lush Life (2009) *Love Exposure (2009) *Tokyo Gore Police (2008) *Tamami: The Baby's Curse (2008) - driver *Low Blow Jaguar (2008) *Negative Happy Chain Saw Edge (2008) *Erochikku Ranpo: Ningen-isu (2007) *Big Man Japan (2007) *Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) *Grow (2007) *Pile Driver (2007) *Death Note: The Last Name (2006) *Otoshimono (2006) *One Missed Call Final (2006) *Masked Rider: The First (2005) *The Great Yokai War (2005) *Hanging Garden (2005) *Yaji and Kita: The Midnight Pilgrims (2005) *Chromartie High - The Movie (2005) *Space Police (2004) *Josee, the Tiger and the Fish (2003) *9 Souls (2003) *Blessing Bell (2002) *Desert Moon (2001) - Interviewer Como director *Hibana (2017) *Gekko no Kamen (2011) *The King of Jail Breakers (2010) Como guionista *Hibana (2017) *Gekko no Kamen (2011) *The King of Jail Breakers (2010) Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Higashiosakadaigaku Kashiwara High School **Yoshimoto Integrated Arts College *Se casó en 1998 con una mujer no-celebridad 8 años menor que él. Su primera hija nació en septiembre de 2007, pero falleció el 16 de agosto de 2009. Su segunda hija nació el 25 de junio de 2012. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Itao Itsuji-1.jpg Itao Itsuji-2.jpg Itao Itsuji-3.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JDirector Categoría:JGuionista